Ea2iier 2aid Than Done
by SkywardTrilogy
Summary: Karkat Vantas was your average emo with anger issues. He is sent away by his mother and god-awful step-dad to a huge academy, "Homestuck Academy", where he meets Sollux Captor, a stunning hacker with unique colored eyes, red and blue. Human stuck, rated M for later chapters. SolKat! possibly some DaveJohn mixed in there somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first time ever trying to upload a story so yeah...? T-T please be patient...? ( )- (•3•) **

**Human stuck..? SOLKAT, of course..? w**

* * *

**KARKAT'S POV**

I suppose I should be fucking lucky, considering I was being sent away to "Homestuck Academy". Fucking rich schools. I hate them. My sure-to-go-to-hell step-father was forcing my ass to go to this snob-filled mad-house. I had no fucking say in this bullshit matter what-so-ever. No, I didn't want to fucking go. No, I didn't want to stay in the same house as that fuckass for a fatherly figure.

I silently slipped up the stairs, and into the hall way. I wasn't going to miss this place at all. I grabbed the door knob to my bedroom and turned it. Pushing my door open, I flopped down onto my bed as a way of saying "good bye hell" to my sacred fortress of fucking solitude. I sat up slowly on my bed: looking around before spotting a large suitcase inside my closet. I slid of my bed and walked over to the suitcase, picking it up and placing it onto my bed. I grabbed various clothing items from my closet and drawers, mostly skinny jeans and oversized turtleneck sweaters.

I ran my hand through my dark chocolate brown hair, before letting it fall back onto my forehead once again. My eyes were the color of deep red roses on crisp summer evenings. Oh jegus. I sound like a fucking girl. sitting neatly on my bed was a little box with my new school uniform in it. I carefully packed that inside the suitcase as well. I looked over at my laptop. I picked it up, and pulled it's charger from the wall, placing both inside the suitcase. I zipped it up completely and grabbed my cell phone and its charger, slipping the charger in the front of the suitcase.

Stepping through the front door of my house, I looked back at the place I grew up in, for the most part. My mother was waiting at the car, impatiently. She looked kind and gentle as always but still a little irritated. I quickly ran towards the car, placing my suitcase in the back-seat, and climbing into the passenger side of the cabin. My mother only smiles as she begins to drive off. I rest my chin on my hand and stare blankly out the window, hoping to never return to that awful place. Never wanting to go back.

"Honey, we are here." My mother says kindly, snapping me back to reality. I smile at here and give her a simple " Kay." before exiting the car and pulling my stuff from the back. My mother smiles at me before driving into oblivion. There, I stand alone. In front of a new school. Where I am truly alone. I grasp my suitcase in my hand and walk inside the enormous courtyard. the Academy had three distinct buildings. Dorms, the sports/clubs/medical building, and the system of academic buildings. Each academic building was connected one way or another.

"Hey! Thorty!" A lispy voice called out. It came from the left, the direction of the dorms. The person calling was a tall, dark haired boy with weird 3D glasses on. He wore the black and white school uniform. He was definitely taller than I was. I am kinda short for my age. He walked towards me, hands in his pockets and a seemingly bored expression was laid upon his face.

"I'm not short. Who the fuck are you, sir lisps-a-lot?" I respond. Trying not to make a new rival on my first day. He laughs and smiles at me. I glare in response to that action, which only makes him smile wider.

"I'm Tholluckth. Nithe to meet you. What'th you name?"

"Karkat. What are you doing, shouldn't you have classes?"

"Nope, I get to thow my new roommate to hith room." Sollux says, smirking. Not. Cool. I was going to have to share a room with this guy.

"You have go to be fucking kidding me!" I stated out-loud, unintentionally. He chuckles and I blush slightly. Why the fuck am I blushing?!


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter yay...? . Again, I'm not the best writer so my chapters will be a little short...? Sorry, but be patient...? Please send Reviews...?**

* * *

"Well, come on. Let'th get you thettled in!" Sollux smiles; I nod. He starts off towards the dorms. We pass through a large door and enter a hallway. He leads to the third floor, before stopping in front of a door with the numbers "122" on it. I look up at him and he smiles, unlocking the door and handing my a key. Inside was a couch, a few pillows. To the right was a small kitchen with a lot of cupboards, and a few appliances.

"Where can I put my stuff, lispy?" I ask, fairly annoyed about how quiet he is.

"In the bedroom, it'th over there." Sollux replies as he flops down onto the couch. I walk towards the bedroom door, opening it and slipping inside. Two beds, two desks, two dressers, and a closet lie inside. I set my stuff on the neatly made bed, assuming the one with the disheveled wreck was his. I unzip the suitcase and pull out my laptop, setting it on the empty desk. I plug the power cord into the wall and into the laptop. Next, I took out my cell phone charger and plugged that in beside my bed. One of the dressers were empty, it was the one closest to my bed. I started to unpack my items, placing them inside the drawer.

"Hey, KK, wanna watch a movie?" Sollux called. Wait, "KK"? what the fuck kind of nick name is that?

" My name is Karkat, and maybe, depends on the genre of movie!" I call back.

"Well what genre do you wanna watch?"

"Romantic comedies" As soon as I said that I heard him laugh in the other room. I stormed out with a scowl painted on my face and snapped back at him, "What's so fucking funny, Lispy?!"

"Well, it just doesn't seem like a genre a guy would pick. But, I guess I can tolerate it." He said with a smile. I glared at him. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

" _Titanic._" I said, he went on demand or some shit and the movie began. I sat on the opposite end of the couch, staring into my secret heaven. I loved Romcoms. Around halfway through the movie I heard him laugh again. I snapped my head in his direction and sure enough, he was laughing. "What's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, you jutht theemed tho dithtant. You were focuthing tho intently on the movie. It looked kinda cute."As soon as he said that, my hearts started pounding faster and my cheeks heated up. I was blushing again. Fuck!

"I'm not cute! If anything I'm Adorabloodthirsty!" I snapped back. He chuckled and I growled at him.

I sat there until the end of the movie, where I turn back to look at him. He was fiddling with his phone, I guess he was texting someone, I don't know. He turns to look at me and smiles. I glare and grab the remote, putting on another movie. That was pretty much how the rest of the day went by. Somewhere around 9:00 pm he stood up, streatching and then he looked at me.

"We have clatheth tomorrow, Let'th get to bed." Sollux smiled as he began walking towards the bedroom door. I shut of the TV and the lights and followed him. I opened the door and he was laying down in his bed, eyes closed. I guess trying to sleep. I slipped into my own bed and yawned. Though I was bit of an insomniac, I still liked full nights of rest. Then I hear him, "Goodnight, KK."

My blush returned and I simply ignored him. I didn't bother to reply, I was slipping silently into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**My third chapter, yay...? Thanks for the great review Amelia, that was nice of you...? ANYWAY, onto the story! I'm thinking, maybe next chapter will be told in Sollux's POV...? And yeah, sorry about the lack of Sollux's lisp in the last chapter...?**

* * *

I was awoken by the cruel beeping of an alarm clock. Sollux must of gotten up before me; the shower was running in the bathroom. I sat up and looked up at the electric clock. 6:15, great. I stood up and walked towards my dresser, pulling out my uniform. I undressed quickly, pulling on the uniform. I exited the room, walking towards the kitchen, and putting a couple of poptarts in the toaster.

The bathroom door opened, I didn't even hear the shower turn off before. Sollux walked out, neatly dressed in his uniform, and towel drying his hair. He walked over to where I was sitting, waiting for my poptarts to pop out of the toaster. Sollux seemed kind of groggy and tired, maybe he didn't sleep well? It wasn't of my concern, but I didn't know what time we had to be at classes.

"Sollux, what time do we have to be at classes?" I asked, a little impatient.

"Oh thomewhere around 7:30." Sollux replied, a little bit of joke in his voice. I shot him a glare and waited for my poptarts. The ding on the toaster went off and I jumped from my seat, rushing towards the toaster and grabbed them. They weren't hot, just a little warm. I winced at the sudden warmth on my cold hands. Sollux started laughing a bit. I growled at him, which only made it worse.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?!" I snapped. He laughed once again.

"'cauthe it wath cute." He simply replied. I growled once again.

"I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE!" I said a little to loudly, he laughed again and flopped onto the couch.

"Yeth, you are." I began blushing. Geez what was his deal? I'M NOT CUTE. At most, I am Adorabloodthirsty.

"No, I'm fucking not!" I snapped, punching him in his arm. He flinched but continued to smile. What the fuck is up with him?!

"Ow! And yeth you are!" He laughs, tackling me and pinning me to the couch. I flush a bright red, and stare up at him. He seems to be blushing slightly. Perhaps, he likes me? But if he does.. no, cant be, we've only known each other for a day! Right? But he does seem familiar. Oh but lets get back to the situation in hand, he was _pinning_ me!

He sat up and let me go, turning his head away, his eyes hiding behind his 3D glasses. I cant help but admire his good looks, but this was wrong, I only just met him. He was probably joking. I started to angrily mumble to myself, but I guess he found that funny too. I growled for the third time. I glanced at the clock, 6:50. Great. I grab a bag that my mother had slipped into my suitcase. It was filled with various text books and school supplies, as well as a notebook labeled "Doodle Log". At least I had something to draw in, or write, or what ever the fuck I want.

I sat down on the couch, next to Sollux, still blushing slightly. He chuckled, of course. I glared at him again. He looked away and turned on the TV. Of course it was something like Pokémon playing, eh.. _Slug Terra? _Oh whatever! I look over at him, he seems focused on the TV. He looks over at me and smirks. I turn away immediately, blushing. I feel like a fucking girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter guys...? Hope you enjoy...? Please review...?**

* * *

**Sollux's POV**

I have completely fallen for some kid I just met. I try my hardest to be nice, but even if I smile he blushes. I can't get my hopes up though. He might just blush easily. I glance over at the clock, 7:12. I tap Karkat's shoulder, saying "We thould get going." and standing up. He jumps a bit when I tapped him, other than that, he nods and follows me as I make my way out the door.

"Hey, Wait up, KK!" I call after him, quickening my pace to catch up with his. He is a fast walker, definitely faster than I am.

"My name is Karkat, your Lispy, 3D douche-muffin!" He snaps. God, he is adorable when angry, too. I couldn't help but smile, I always smile around him. It's going to be a habit, I just know it. He growls at me, kind of like a puppy's growl? I chuckle at this, making him blush slightly and turn away from me. "What's so fucking funny?!"

"Oh, thame reathon ath alwayth, your cute." I say, a smile ever present on my face. He blushes more at this, but only retaliates harshly.

"I'm NOT cute! I am not cute! I am, if anything, Adorabloodthirsty." He snaps, sending a blushing glare towards me. I shrug as we walk up to the Academic buildings. He takes out his schedule from his bag, along with a mini-map. He fidgets with the map, trying to figure it out. I look over at, we had a good 30 minuets left before classes.

"Hey, want me to thow you around?" I asked, my lisp still present, I hated my lisp. He looked up at me with a glare. When I say, looked up, I mean it. KArkat was terribly short, adding to his adorability.

"Err.. Yeah, I guess. Sure.." Karkat says, looking down at his schedule. I pluck the schedule from his hands and read it over, smiling.

_Math_

_Science_

_Gym_

_Art_

_Music_

_Social Studies_

_Lunch_

_English_

_Computer Sciences_

We had almost every class together, except for Music. He was on his own there. I guess I was lucky, sharing most my classes with my crush/roommate. I smiled down at him. He was looking up at me, somewhat annoyed. I handed him back his schedule.

"You have almotht all the thame clatheth ath me. I'll thow you the muthic wing, but good luck finding the right room, Thorty." And with that I got a punch in the arm. I winced, that little guy was a ball of fire, energy, and fucking strength.

"I'm not short! I'm just fun-sized or some shit but definitely not short!" He yells at me. We reach the door to the main building. A large corridor that branches out into 6 different other buildings. Math and algebra, social studies and history, science and biology, English and reading, Gymnasium, and music. I point over to the music wing and he snickers.

"I could've found that myself, thank for nothing dipshit." Karkat says as we walk into the math wing, both in the same class. We head over to room 1E where our teacher was Roxy, a drunken blonde. We didn't know her last name, but she never told us anyway. I sat in my usual seat in the back, and he sat next to me, with Roxy's guidance of course. He looked around the large classroom, amazed at how big it was.

"Pretty big, huh." I said, earning a glare from him and a giggle from the kid who sits in front of me.

"That's what she said." The kid giggles. He was John Egbert, a nice guy.

"Hah, funny, Egbert. Thoooo mature there." I stated, earning a giggle not from Egbert but from Karkat. I chuckled at this just as a platinum blond walked in, sitting next to John, he was Dave (Fucking) Strider, over all cool kid, he always wore shades, and was Egbert's best friend. Me and him, well, we got along in an ironic way.

"Captor."

"Strider."

Then silence was obtained.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh, fifth chapter...? Still in Sollux's point of view...? Oh yay, maybe DaveJohn in this chapter...? Dunno yet...? Oh my, this took forever...?**

* * *

"Sup." He replies, shades blocking out any emotion that could possibly have been shown.

"Eh, thame ath alwayth. Except I have a new cute roommate." I reply and no-doubt, Karkat blushes.

"I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE!" Karkat snaps, earning every bodies attention in the room, which wasn't many. Dave snickered and put his arm over John's shoulders.

"At least I have someone who might end up as my lover one day." Dave smirked, if only for a second. John quickly pushes Dave's arm off, blushing, but not as much as Karkat does.

"I'm not a homosexual, Dave!" John said, rather annoyed.

Karkat was doodling in a random notebook of his. I glance over to see what ever he was drawing. Oh, look, little crabs danced all over the page, inked in black and blue pen. How fucking adorable is that? Very, in my opinion. But being the ass I am, I chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Karkat says, slamming the book closed. I cant help but chuckle even more.

"Oh, nothing, _Karcrab_." Oh I'm funny aren't I? Karkat, starts blushing once more, before punching me in the arm. Holy shit this little fucker hurts. I winced a bit, letting out a small "ow" leaving Karkat satisfied.

"Don't call me that." he says, awfully angrily.

I look around the room, pretending not to have heard him and notice something odd, where the fuck is our teacher? Dave, of course, already noticed this and was talking to Egbert about god knows what. I decided then was a pretty good time to find out what Karkat likes.

"So, KK, what do you like to do?"

"Watch romcoms, sleep, and being alone."

"Er, whatth your favorite animal?"

"Crabs as you can fucking see."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything sweet, like candy."

"I'll keep that in mind. favorite color?"

"black, red, gray."

"Heh, emo-much. Favorite person?" at this he blushed. I smirked.

"Nobody of your fucking concern!" at this I laughed. He glared.

* * *

**Oh look, very short chapter, yay...? stay tuned...?**


End file.
